1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively for securing computers running virtual machines.
2. Description of the Background Art
A virtual machine is a software implementation of a machine, which is computer hardware in this case, and executes programs like a real machine. Virtual machines in the art of computer science, in general, are well known. Virtualization allows several virtual machines to run on single computer hardware. Each virtual machine is, in essence, a separate computer (albeit a virtual one) and may have its own operating system, application programs, and security modules that are separate from other virtual machines running on the same computer hardware. The security module may provide antivirus, antispam, personal firewall, network security, and other computer security functions. Embodiments of the present invention provide a machine and associated method performed by the machine to allow for efficient migration of virtual machines having security modules.